SPC-507
NOTICE FROM THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE COORDINATION AND PROJECTS OPERATION COMMAND OFFICE SPC-507 is currently ACTIVE. The deployment of MFT CHARYBDIS is necessary to deter the ORACLE-level threat known as WHITE NETHER. MFT CHARYBDIS is armed with a FASH device at all times. Any RED NETHER incursions are to be reported to CICAPOCO immediately, at which point an authorized Marine Fighting Team with Extra-Universal training is to be deployed. All RED NETHER threats are designated an EPSILON-GREEN priority, escalating to OMEGA-GREEN during mating procedures. The final resting place of MFT SCYLLA, marked by a trans-dimensional beacon, is located in pocket universe NOIR ZENITH. Centre Pugilists may pay their respects to MFT SCYLLA in NOIR ZENITH but are to remain vigilant of local Selachian attacks. Project #: SPC-507 Selachian Pugnātorial Capabilities: SPC-507 is an ongoing pugilistic operation against Extra-Universal Selachian threats. RED NETHER have begun widespread attacks in nearby universes and can be deterred with state-of-the-art pugilism. Additionally, MFT CHARYBDIS has undergone enhancement to locate and pummel the singular WHITE NETHER Entity. While off-duty, MFT CHARYBDIS is stationed in Kydonia, the Kingdom of Mycenae, in an underwater geodesic dome codenamed BRINE MONASTERIUM. Project Component(s): SPC-507 consists of a singular component (ROGUE AMARANTH) co-developed by the Centre, Poseidon Labs, and the Liberated Cetacean Union. ROGUE AMARANTH's sub-components are specifically adapted for locating, tracking down, and administering specialized pugilism to active Extra-Universal Selachian threats. The following is a list of ROGUE AMARANTH's sub-components: RED NETHER refers to Extra-Universal Selachian Entities acting as heralds of SPC-001's arrival. RED NETHER manifest in universes untainted by the Selachian threat. RED NETHER Entities were referenced in ancient Sharkicist manuscripts pilfered on Ophiuchus 31st, 1939, during the Seventh Deviant Crusade, and were first sighted in combat on February 9th, 1999. Abyssal Sharkics refer to RED NETHER in their holy scriptures as "angels" and "acolytes", but have been described by Centre Pugilists as "demonic", "passive-aggressive", and even "sassy". RED NETHER are known for sexually aggressive exhibitionist mating procedures which are capable of causing lightning storms, even in the vacuum of space. WHITE NETHER refers to a singular Trans-Universal Selachian Entity with the capacity to travel between universes. All Centre Pugilists encountering WHITE NETHER have become Missing in Pugnātion (MIP). WHITE NETHER reports consistently allege of its "realityvoric" tendencies: WHITE NETHER consumes copious amounts of matter during its hunts. Whether this is done for survival, sport, or sexually explicit purposes is unknown. WHITE NETHER's ultimate goal has not been accurately determined, as all attempts at communication with the entity have resulted in summary consumption. Augmentation Summary: Individually, FASH and TOP possess no capacity to engage in pugilism with Selachian Entities, except when they are adapted for use in MFT CHARYBDIS operations. The experimental Tyson Ontic Pugnātor (TOP) was developed by Dr Mike Tyson, PhD, as the first Centre technology with Extra-Universal capabilities. On September 10th, 2005, Tyson disappeared while testing a prototype of the device and remains missing to this day. CICAPOCO contained his work until late 2017 when TOP was selected for use in ROGUE AMARANTH. On June 8th, 2008, the Fathometric Acclimator for Subnautical Heuristics2 (a FASH prototype) was proposed by the Global Organization of Countries as a rebuttal to the Abyssal Sharkicist government's ban on all deep-sea study. Since only 5% of the Earth's oceans have ever been explored, humans lack knowledge of potential Deviant threats lurking beneath the surface of two-thirds of the planet. The GOC requisitioned Poseidon Labs to develop this long-range scanning technology to discover seaborne Deviant threats while still on land. On October 28th, 2013, the Centre acquired FASH, and with the assistance of Poseidon Labs, developed an update to the proprietary FASH software to focus on Selachian Entities (Project BASH THE FASH). The 2017 update to FASH applied state-of-the-art Extra-Universal technologies for use in ROGUE AMARANTH, granting it the ability to detect Selachian threats in the nearest 200 universes. Enhancement Summary: Supramagnum musculus atlanto, or CERULEAN EXPANSE, is a species of Deviant-Type Cetacean Entities that once rivalled the now-extinct Carcharocles megalodon (Megalodon). S. m. atlanto are the largest Cetacean Entities on Earth and are capable of atmospheric and exospheric flight via 12 natural ramjet sphincters on the undersides of their bodies. The Liberated Cetacean Union has given the Centre express permission to use CERULEAN EXPANSE in ROGUE AMARANTH. A single S. m. atlanto specimen, "Gægr Kemdulnim the Deep One", measuring 45 m in length and weighing over 180,000 kg, has been selected for ROGUE AMARANTH. Gægr has been outfitted with an internal cargo bay to transport a single Marine Fighting Team, their supplies, and a set of Fish Stick-class cryonic units, as well as subdermal implants to internally produce oxygen. Gægr has been surgically grafted with an additional propulsion system in the form of an unobtanium power extractor, granting him flight speeds of up to Mach 12 (14,800 km/h). Gægr is a veteran Cetacean pugilist trained in the esoteric pugilistic art of Yzylvin Xa, having served in the Sixth and Seventh Deviant Crusades. Gægr is fluent in Whalish, English, Sharkish, and the Cetacean song-language "Balooga". MFT CHARYBDIS is a team of specially selected Centre frogmen3 enhanced with mimetic magnesium-titanium bone implants and muscular grafts extracted directly from BLOOD CROSS Deviant-Type Selachian Entities. After the loss of MFT SCYLLA, MFT CHARYBDIS was given further implants in the form of epinephrine emitters that yield a 200% increase in adrenal gland activity during high-stress scenarios. MFT CHARYBDIS utilizes the prototype NEUROKNOCK powered armour, which consists of a high-durability vacuum-sealed tungsten carbide exoskeleton capable of enhancing pugilistic force by a factor of 3. NEUROKNOCK is outfitted with additional systems including a 12-hour oxygen scrubber and rebreather, heating and cooling systems, a digital radio transmitter, and a Selachian identification HUD. NEUROKNOCK is powered indefinitely with a miniaturized unobtanium power extractor, which fuels a back-mounted rocket pack for each set of armour. Deployment Record: Marine Fighting Team Mission Logs Tour of Duty: April 5, 2018 – August 2, 2018 Team: Marine Fighting Team CHARYBDIS Subject: SPC-507 Team Lead: C-1 Quinn Griffith (Captain) Team Members: * C-0 Gægr Kemdulnim the Deep One (Transportation Agent) * C-2 Jaedan Traviss (Stealth Pugilist) * C-3 Leah Řezník (Parapugilist) * C-4 Haruki Nakahara (Tech Specialist) Context: The following is a list of notable ROGUE AMARANTH project deployments, recorded after the loss of MFT SCYLLA. Deployment records are based on the following format: Mission #, Universe Designation, Cases of Interest, and Commentary. As of August 2nd, 2018, at 10:01 AM, MFT CHARYBDIS has been declared Killed in Pugnātion (KIP). ROGUE AMARANTH has been placed on HIATUS.